The Teasing of Fate and Destiny
by LillyWonka
Summary: Bernard and Lilly have been in love since they can remember, but will their past and shyness keep them from happiness? Or will their inner desires give in?


**The Teasing of Fate and Destiny** 3/25/2010

Lilly sighed contently as she caught sight of the hotel they were to be staying at. The elves of the pole had been traveling by bus for what felt like ages in order to reach the moderately snazzy hotel they would be staying at during their three day Workshop for Workers of The Workshop. Exhausted and hungry, the elves quickly pattered into the inn and headed to their rooms in order to freshen up before dinner. The Tim-Burtonesque elf, Lilly, was among the last to leave, seeing as she was helping her close friend, Stephanie, find her left shoe which had spontaneously disappeared during their venture. As Stephanie scoured the back of the bus, Lilly let her gaze drift to window, through which she spotted the drop dead gorgeous elf, Bernard. She couldn't help but stare; stare at the elf who in the short term of a year had managed to break her heart, mend it with their first kiss, then break it again perhaps even further than the first time. He had been building his way up to mending it again, when he had suddenly become aloof and disconnected from her. Still, Lilly's longing for Bernard never ceased. In fact, it grew more and more each day, so much that Lilly had as of late found herself experiencing not-so-innocent thoughts about him. Little did she suspect he felt just as strongly for her.

"I found it!" yelled a bedraggled Stephanie as she triumphantly held up her left shoe. Lilly gave a start as she was brusquely but thankfully brought out of her train of thought. Quick as a whip, she jumped back into character and jollily walked out of the bus and into the hotel, arm in arm with Stephanie, making sure Bernard saw what a dandy time she was having already.

After their long and tedious trip, Lilly felt too beaten to even attempt to assemble one of her wonka—ish outfits and settled instead for a black tank and khaki shorts, though she felt a bit awkward and exposed in the trend. She made her way down to the dinning room with Stephanie and Aislynn, Stephanie's sister, the whole while making ridiculous jokes about the random-est objects. Still however, she couldn't chase that one particular elf from her mind. It was like an addiction; the more she tried to get rid of it, the more she wanted it and so upon reaching the dinning room, Lilly let herself succumb to one of her Bernard fantasies. And though all her attention was turned upon Bernard, she remained completely oblivious to his watching her like a hawk eyes its dinner from the opposite side of the room.

The minute Lilly walked, neigh, waltzed into the dinning room, Bernard's mouth fell open. He had never seen her in anything other than her layered clothing that never revealed so much as sliver of the delicious skin on her arms or legs, so he was completely taken aback by the sight of Lilly clad in such a revealing outfit. As much as he liked her usual style, he had to admit the sight of her like this was extremely riveting. After that he couldn't help himself, and stared shamelessly at the beauty across the room.

Bernard continued his constant glances throughout dinner, and got caught staring once or twice by the temptress herself. Subconsciously, he wondered how such an innocent elf like Lilly could stir his hormones so easily; making him long for her lips, her heart, and even her body and soul. He hated himself for this but at times he wanted her all to himself; to hear her whisper his name and only _his_ name. But as far as Bernard knew, Lilly was much too innocent to even imagine such things.

Thirty minutes had passed, and Lilly could take no more of having to sit still while the man of her dreams was in the same room as her. Seeing as she had reached a moot point in the evening, she made an excuse to leave for she hoped maybe a bit of roaming would ease her mind. She entered the elevator and pressed the flickering number 3. She didn't usually fancy being alone, in fact she loathed the very thought of it, but at the moment loneliness was rather comforting. It only took a few short seconds for her to reach the third floor, and once she did she immediately began exploring the surprisingly narrow halls. She rounded a corner and walked several feet when a painting on her left caught her eye. Abruptly she stopped and gazed at the seemingly plain masterpiece. The painting was composed of a vase which held two intertwined, crimson roses that had been tied together with black ribbon. Such a simple moment, and yet it was enough to captivate Lilly. She scanned the painting further and found that at the bottom, in tiny cursive letters it read, '_Destiny and Fate'. _'Curious...' thought Lilly, when suddenly she heard footsteps coming from round the corner. She turned to look at the culprit who had disturbed her peace and was awakened sharply by the sight of Bernard coming down the hall towards her. In that one millisecond their eyes met, each equally flabbergasted by the sight of the other. But Lilly was quick to act, and turned her gaze back upon the painting as though it had been anyone but Bernard walking down the hall. Arms crossed over her chest, she strained her ears to hear whether or not Bernard had passed her yet, for he had obviously been taking a walk when he randomly found her. At least that's what Lilly told herself. Closer and closer the steps came and when finally the time for them to pass behind her and fade away came, the steps ceased to sound. For a moment Lilly remained bemused, for she had not an inkling of what Bernard was doing, and was trying to fathom why the steps had stopped when she felt a pair of strong, warm hands wrap around her waist.

Lilly froze like mouse who had just realized he'd been caught in a cats trap. Her mind raced frantically, but not a single coherent thought was processed. Bernard pulled her closer, so that his breath ran down her neck tantalizingly as he bent down and whispered seductively in her ear, "You know I had a dream about you the other night. About you and me; about," he paused, " _Us._" Poor Lilly still remained in too much of state of shock to respond and Bernard, upon realizing this, wheeled her around so that they were face to face and gently but firmly pinned her against the wall. He began caressing her arms softly; so softly that it gave Lilly gooseflesh and even caused her breathing to hitch a little. He then placed his forehead against hers without meeting her eyes and began telling her about his dream. He started of by speaking of how they'd been in love, and as he did so, he let his lips brush against her neck then her shoulder. He told her of how their passions for each other finally won out, of how they'd embraced then kissed, all the while brushing his lips against her ivory skin, and caressing her arms so that his fingers grazed her torso lightly but teasingly. He continued his handiwork and as his story went on he increased the lust in his actions, teasing Lilly but never letting himself give in to the kiss which he knew she so craved. He reached the end of his story and he did so he brought his lips up to Lilly's, and was about to put an end to their agony when he stopped mere millimeters away. Finally he met her lust filled eyes, smiled wickedly and said, "Then again it was _only _a dream," and pulled away from her.

Lilly's heart sank, and she was about to mentally slap herself for giving in to Bernard so easily when a new and stronger voice took over inside of her and said, 'No! Don't let him go! He wants this as much as you do!" Her expression turned from sullen to passionate frustration, and before Bernard had a chance to so much as take the first step away from her she growled, "God you're such a tease!" and with strength that Bernard never expected from her, she pushed him roughly against the opposite wall and pinned him there. Bernard was in a state of pure shock now as Lilly mimicked what he had been doing to her only a few seconds ago. He turned to putty in her hands, his whole body giving in to her and begging for more. He wanted, no, needed her kiss, but try as he might to bring her lips to his, she would not allow him. Lilly wanted to make him suffer just a little longer so she sneaked her cold hands up his shirt and along the flushed skin of his torso, earning a gasp from him. Finally, Bernard caught her off guard, and as he was physically stronger than her, he turned her head towards his and claimed her lips.

By this point, Lilly didn't mind giving in for she too had longed for this moment. Their kiss started out decent and sweet, but then started growing feverish and passionate. Bernard brought his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, bringing their bodies closer. The fire in their kiss kept growing until it got to the point of Bernard's hands roaming around her back and occasionally grazing her breasts, and Lilly's hands entangled in his curls.

Suddenly however, they heard footsteps coming closer. They stopped abruptly upon the sound. Bernard was the first to react. He grabbed Lilly's wrist and ran towards the balcony just in time to vanish from sight as Jack Frost made his way down the hall. Bernard closed the door behind him and faced Lilly in the light of the moon. He gently held both her her hands, looked her in the eyes and said those four magical words, "Lilly, I love you." And it was there, facing Bernard who was so much a boy and so much a man, that she realized she felt the same for him and said, "I love you too, Bernard."

Bernard's absolute happiness showed in his radiant smile; he was finally complete. And so he leaned down and kissed the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

FIN


End file.
